


Midnight

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Midnight Kisses, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: It was nearing closer and closer to the end of Remus Lupin’s seventeenth birthday party as the clock ticked towards midnight. His friends had thrown him a party in the common room for celebration with presents and chocolate cake. James, Sirius, and Peter along with the rest of Gryffindor house partied all night long, downing shots of fire whiskey that had been smuggled in from Hogsmede and dancing in the middle of the common room with music from Lily Evans’ muggle record player.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> a request I had on tumblr   
hope you all enjoy it here <3

It was nearing closer and closer to the end of Remus Lupin’s seventeenth birthday party as the clock ticked towards midnight. His friends had thrown him a party in the common room for celebration with presents and chocolate cake. James, Sirius, and Peter along with the rest of Gryffindor house partied all night long, downing shots of fire whiskey that had been smuggled in from Hogsmede and dancing in the middle of the common room with music from Lily Evans’ muggle record player.

It was perfect.

Remus found himself watching everyone have fun towards the end of the night, planting himself on the steps leading up to the dormitories. James had convinced Lily to dance with him, Peter was helping himself to another slice of cake and Sirius was…where was he?

Remus looked around the common room some more, but he couldn’t find Sirius. Sirius Black wasn’t an easy person to lose considering how loudly he announced his presence but, when he does disappear, he’s awfully hard to find.

Luckily for Remus, he knew just how to find him.

The Marauders Map was sitting neatly on James’ trunk—the only thing that was in place—and Remus picked it up, muttering_ ‘I Solemnly Swear I’m up to no Good.’ _

Dark lines appeared on the map as well as the various names that moved about the castle but Remus was only interested in one. After finding the lost boys name, Remus quickly made his way back to the common room and slipped out of the portrait hole unseen.

The astronomy tower seemed to be Sirius’ favorite place to go. Whenever the dark haired boy vanished, it was usually to stand up in the tower to gaze out into the stars or onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was peaceful, and Remus could definitely see the appeal.

“I should have known this is where you disappeared to.” Remus said casually as he made his way next to Sirius, who was leaning against the railing, staring off.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius questioned, a soft smile playing on his lips, “it’s your party.”

“The party is nearly over.” Remus countered. He lifted his left wrist—which now had his father’s watch attached to it—to show Sirius the time.

“It’s still your birthday for five minutes, Moony. Make a wish.” Sirius’ eyes sparkled in the moonlight and it was those moments and those moments alone that made Remus love the moon. The way the light of it danced across Sirius’ features was truly something to behold and you couldn’t help but fall in love with the moon and the boy who wore it’s light so elegantly.

“I wish nothing changes. I have everything I need right here.”

Sirius smiled, a bright wide smile, and then leaned in, brushing his lips against Remus’ softly before bringing his hand up to deepen it. Remus’ eyes fluttered shut and he let himself enjoy the feeling of Sirius’ soft kiss against his own.

They pulled away after a moment, Sirius’ face still inches from Remus’ as he smiled once more.

“Happy birthday, Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
